


Snow

by JessChan



Series: Daily lives of the AhoBaka couple [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessChan/pseuds/JessChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The driveway needs to be shoveled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short story I wrote for the OTP battle back in February but hadn't posted here yet.

“Aomine, come help me shovel the snow off the drive-way.”

Aomine lowers his magazine and frowns at Kagami.

“Eeeh, I don’t wanna. It’s only going to pile back up once it snows again. It’s pointless and it’s cold outside. I’m staying right here.”

Kagami throws his hands up in exasperation. Why did he even bother asking, Aomine hardly ever did what he asked anyway. He stomped out of the living room, leaving Aomine on the couch with his stupid magazine.

Once he was all bundled up in his coat, boots, scarf and gloves, Kagami put his ear warmers on and grabbed his shovel. Glancing back in the direction of the living room, he sighed and lightly shook his head before heading outside.

He finished about half of the drive-way before he got tired and decided to take a break.

Kagami sat down on the snow, running his hands through the white powder. It didn’t take long before he started playing with it, making little snowmen. It was the good kind of snow, easy to roll and make snowballs with.

A wide grin crept up his face as he got a brilliant idea. And so he got to work to execute his plan.

Quietly sneaking up on an unsuspecting Aomine, Kagami stopped at the foot of the couch where Aomine’s feet were resting on. Aomine was still reading his magazine so Kagami coughed to get his attention.

“Hmm?” Aomine hummed, as he lowered his magazine again. “Are you done already, Kagami?” Quirking an eyebrow, Aomine looked at Kagami “What are you grinning about, Bakagami?”

Kagami just grinned wider and raised his hand above his head and took aim. Realization of what was about to happen reached Aomine who opened his mouth to talk right as Kagami threw the large snowball in his hand right in Aomine’s face, quite a large chunk getting in his mouth.

Kagami started laughing as Aomine rubbed the snow off his face and out of his mouth. He stopped when Aomine glared at him. Eyes went wide and he tried to think of something to say.

“You’re going down Kagami.” He growled and started getting up.

Kagami turned on his heels quickly and ran back outside, trying to make another snowball before Aomine caught up to him.

Aomine was fast however, and grabbed the back of his coat to pull him back, throwing him on the ground.

By the time Kagami had scrambled back up, Aomine tackled him back down and started shoving snow down his coat.

“Gaaah, Ahomine, stop that!”

“No way, payback’s a bitch” Aomine grinned while he continued burying Kagami in snow.

Things quickly got out of hand and it turned into a full blown snow-fight, which resulted in Aomine straddling Kagami’s back and shoving snow down his underpants as well.

It was in that position that Kuroko found them and hunched down next to them and said “Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun. Should you really be doing this in broad daylight?”

 


End file.
